Angels: A Mortal Instirments Songfic
by hikarushidou14
Summary: Clary is sick of Jace ignoring her after they found out they were siblings. Now she needs to get ride of the ache in her heart. So what does she do? She sings!


Hey Guys. I'm here with this fanfiction because I heard this song and I just needed to make a story about it. I hope you all enjoy!

**Jace: **It's about time you wrote another story about us.

**Clary: **Jace be nice.

Hope you all enjoy! And please do R&R!

I am so confused any more. What with Jace being my brother and all. Mom's still in the hospital, Simon's a day walking vampire; Luke's a werewolf, and now this. I saw Jace with that tramp, what was she again, a fairy. I can't believe him. I'm now spending more time with Simon because I really don't have anyone else right now.

I am currently sitting with Simon at a café that I guess him and the band are performing at, again. You would think Eric would learn. Simon though is about to go on so I'm sitting here as my emerald eyes scan the somber crowd, and you wont believe who I see spying on me. Jace. There he sat in the far corner starring at me, which is until he caught my gaze. I am so pissed. He says he doesn't care what I do, yet here he is spying on me!

That's it! I have had enough. Enough of him spying on me, him saying he loves me then leaving me. Also I've had enough of bottling up my emotions. No more!

I quickly made my way back stage with anger clearly written on my face for Jace to see. I walked back there to see Simon and the others ready to go on. When they saw me they knew someone must have really pissed me off. They knew I was ready.

For a few weeks now, I have been hanging with Simon and the guys, but I haven't just been sitting there like a stupid bimbo. I've been singing with them and now I was ready to unleash those emotions, and I have the perfect song.

I pulled my fiery hair back into a crazy braid and made sure my purple tank was smoothed out. Simon handed me a metal chain belt and said I needed some edge to my look. I took it, thanked him, and put it over my tank to where it hung on my hips. Making sure my skinny jeans where in my combat boots, I knew I was ready and it was time. Time to unleash my emotions and time to Jace there's more to me then he knows.

The lights in front went out and a spot light hit the guys, but not me, not yet. I could hear the slow music start and knew Jace would now see the real me and what I've been hiding for long enough. All these bottled up emotions; it's time to let them out. As I start singing the spot light above me slowly begins to glow brighter, reviling who I am.

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

I looked up to see Jace's golden angel eyes staring intently at me. I knew he was confused, and no one confuses Jace. I'm glad. Now he gets a taste of his own medicine. Looking at his face I gained some confidence and through my head up. I flicked my hair back over my small pale shoulders and belted out the words so I was sure he could hear me.

_[Chorus:]_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I looked at Jace with every inch of emotion I had in me hoping it burned with fire in my emerald eyes. Gold clashed with emerald and I knew I couldn't back down now. I knew I had to finish, even if Jace wouldn't stay to hear it, so I kept going.

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
_[Chorus]_  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end  
This world may have failed you

It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life  
The smile when you tore me apart  
_[Chorus:] _  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Finishing the song I looked over to Jace to see him still starring at me. This time the look on his face was one of anger. I knew I was in for it, but I needed this. I feel so much better now. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted up off of my shoulders. I'm glad he's mad. Now he knows how I've been feeling for the past few weeks.

I get off the stage with Simon casting worried glances at me, and I know he knows. He knows why I sang and to whom I did sing. He looked over to where I know Jace sat and scowled. I just shot him a look saying 'Thanks but I got it handled.'

I couldn't stay any longer. I needed out of there, I had to leave. I knew Jace would try to grab me before it was too late so I made my way to Simon and said good bye. After that was done I made my way to the back stage door.

I was half way home when I heard a scream coming from the park two feet away from me. Looking through the trees I could see an Eidolon demon attacking a poor young girl. She looked no younger then me with short blond hair and gold eyes. She reminded me of a girl version of Jace. The thought made me laugh, but I knew this was no time for that. I had to save the poor thing.

From what I knew of Eidolon demons, I knew they were shape shifters. It must have tricked the girl to make her its next meal. Good thing I left early. I knew I had to stab it in the heart if I was going to kill the dam thing. Well this is a good way to get ride of my bent up rage at Jace.

I lunged myself over the fence and took out my stele. I could see in my mind a rune that would help me release my anger on the blasted thing. It was an angry mix of swirls and jagged edges. I knew it was perfect.

I quickly drew the rune on my right hand and grabbed my blade. The rune burned fiery red in the darkness of the night, and my anger grew into pure rage as I lunged for the demon. The Eidolon demon turned too little to late and screamed as my blade slashed it right through its heart.

I lifted myself out of my crotched position to see the girl passed out on the ground with no bodily damage done. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to where her purse laid. I saw from her I.D. she didn't live to far from here but I knew I wouldn't be able to take her back on my own.

I was trying to contemplate a plan on taking her home when I heard a sharp intake of breath come from behind a near-by tree. I turned to see a bit of blond curls sticking out from behind the tree. _Jace…_

"Jace come out already, I know you're there." I called to him as he slowly stepped out. When he did I saw he had an awestruck look plastered on his perfect angels face. I knew he wasn't there when I had killed the demon so I wondered what he was starring at. I then looked down to see my hand was still glaring angry red and I then took in the rest of my appearance.

Flushed cheeks, curly hair falling out of the braid I had put it in, my purple v-neck tank top rumpled, my black leather jacket covered in grass stains, and demon blood all over my thin jeans. I looked like a mess. I looked back up at Jace and pushed a few stray curls out of eyes as I watched him continue to stare at me.

"What Jace?" I asked as I was getting really irritated from his starring.

"Nothing it's just…what the hell happened? And what's with that rune?" He asked me with confusion written all over his handsome face. I looked back down at the rune on my hand and saw that it wasn't used to free anger, it was used to free all emotions and turn them into power. It was _Freedom_. I blushed and the color of the rune turned from burning red to a dull red-pink.

"This girl was getting attacked by an Eidolon demon so I jumped in and saved her. This rune is called _Freedom_, freedom of emotions." I told him as I looked back over at the girl lying on the ground. I knew we had to get her back before she woke up. I turned back to Jace to find he was already moving to lift the girl off the ground. I told him where she lived and we made her way to take her home.

The way to her house was a quite one, as nether of us dared to speak a word. I looked down at my hand and saw the rune was still there. It wasn't glowing but it was there clear as day. I somewhat now regretted drawing the rune. Now I couldn't hide any emotions from anyone, not even Jace. One look at my hand and they would see what I was feeling. Well at least they would know when I was pissed and when to back off. Though I know that not even this rune will stop Jace.

"Great, one big glowing mood ring." I murmured to myself but looked up in surprise when I heard Jace lightly laughing at me. I blushed and again the dam rune turned dull red-pink.

"Well it seems like it's working. Is someone a little embarrassed?" Jace snickered at me as I wacked him in the arm, making sure not to hit the girl and wake her up. Jace only continued to snicker at my moment of defeat. I just pouted at him and continued on walking with him keeping perfect pace with me.

We finally made it to the young girls' house. When we got there we used her key to get us inside and Jace placed her on the couch in the living room. Once that was complete Jace slowly backed up and we made a run for it out of the house, not forgetting to leave the key and lock the door. I knew we weren't far from the institute so we turned right and made our way home. The walk again turned silent and stayed that way until we made our way inside, up the elevator, and down the hall to my room.

Once we were standing at my door Jace turned to me and lightly grabbed my arm to stop my retreat into my room slash sanctuary. He just starred into my eyes with a confused look in his eyes. I saw something else but it was long gone before I could place it. The place where his hand held my arm burned not with a bad feeling but with one of longing and want.

"Clary…" He started but stopped and looked down to my right hand and softly smiled. "What does bright pink mean?" He asked me with a smirk on his perfect face.

All I did was turn my head to avoid the embarrassing eye contact with Jace. He then ran his right hand up my left arm and up to my face. He placed his thumb under my chin and cupped my cheek with his large warm hand. He lifted my face and instantly I was mesmerized.

His confused and serious golden eyes looked deeply into mine and I was lost. I didn't know if I would ever move from that spot, from that moment. He slowly lifted his left hand and used it to cup my other cheek, which by this point was beyond red. I wanted to kiss him. To do nothing more then to feel his warm smooth lips placed firmly on my own.

I thought he was about to do so as his face seemed to be coming ever closer to mine. I could see his eyes better now. They where such a beautiful shades of gold with tiny yellow flecks hiding in them. I knew I needed this moment; I needed it more than anyone could ever know.

"Jace, Clary your back! It's about time! We've been waiting for you two." Isabelle said as she came closer to us from down the hallway. Before she could see, Jace and I quickly moved apart from each other. Seeing as it looked like Isabelle didn't see them they sighed in relief and refused to look at each other.

"Hey do you two want anything to eat? I made dinner!" Isabelle said but at the words 'I made dinner' they froze. They quickly said no thanks and ran into their rooms, slamming the door before Isabelle could yell at them.

Clary silently thanked Isabelle for the interruption. Who knows what she would have done had it not been for her. She might have kissed Jace. Hell she would have kissed Jace at the rate things had been going. Clary smiled and got ready for bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Hope you guys all liked it! Please let me know by pressing the review button and leaving me a comment! Please R&R guys! Thanks! ^-^


End file.
